1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Three Dimensional (3D) space scanner, and more particularly, to a 3D space scanner which can obtain spatial data by scanning a mobile object not only in the horizontal direction but also in the vertical direction using a mirror that is driven to rotate as well as to tilt.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autonomous mobile (walking) device such as a mobile robot senses a surrounding object and measures a distance from the object using a laser beam, supersonic waves or the like in order to locate its position and determine a moving direction.
Laser range finding is known as a most accurate method for measuring the distance to an object, particularly, by sensing a laser beam reflecting from the object and measuring the time taken for the laser beam to travel to the object and back.
A conventional autonomous mobile device adopting such a laser range finding technique scans a surrounding space using laser beams emitted directly along a two-dimensional horizontal plane. Accordingly, the autonomous mobile device can sense surrounding objects and measure distances from the objects only if the objects are located at a specific height corresponding to a laser emitter.
That is, sensible objects are limited to those onto which the laser beams are emitted and to those which are located at the same horizontal plane of the laser emitter. Thus, it is impossible to scan other ranges and distance information on only a specific horizontal plane can be obtained.
However, while consumer demands on autonomous mobile devices capable of performing more accurate drive and more various operations are increasing, the distance information only on a specific horizontal plane cannot sufficiently ensure safety and functionality.